cutsomeventpokemonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of GTS Custom Event Pokémon Distributions in 2013
This is a List of Custom GTS Event Pokémon Distributions that were distributed over the GTS in 2013. Most Pokémon (with or without password) are often found in Pokémon GTS Distribution Center, located in SuperJumpPunch.Webs.Com, and often contain notes on-site. Pokémon that is found in different websites other than Pokémon GTS Distribution Center (without the password) doesn't contain notes and is only obtained by clicking a link. Some of them will be found within QR codes, which can be only scan by mobile devices or a Nintendo 3DS. Special Fanfiction Mew This Mew was distributed within a link at Webs' Super Jump Punch featuring Bathroom Mishaps, which was released on September 25, 2013. Special Fanfiction Garchomp This Garchomp was distributed at DeviantART and Web's Super Jump Punch! on September 25, 2013 to players who downloaded fan-made tickets to Bathroom Mishaps, with tickets being available for download on the same date. In DeviantART, this Garchomp had a special bolded distribution link in the comments. Starting October 1st, it is distributed within in the QR code on the poster. It is unknown where it is found locally. It can be transferred to Pokémon X and Y via Poké Transporter and Pokémon Bank if it's not cheated. In Pokémon X and Y, Garchomp can Mega-Evolve into MegaGarchomp if the player had a Garchompite in the bag. , |country=GTS |pokemon = Garchomp |dexno = 445 |ndex = 445 m |ribbon = Wishing |encounter = fateful |obtain = gts |black2 = yes |white2 = yes|types = 2 |typeb = Ground |ability1 = Sand Veil}} Yoshi's Ultimate Island Charmander This Charmander was distributed at the secret pages of the official Yoshi's Ultimate Island website. When traded into Pokémon X and Y game via Poké Transporter, these shiny Charmander will Mega Evolve into either Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y when holding a Charizardite X or Charizardite Y as the shiny Charizard depending on the versions of the Pokémon games, respectively. DeviantART Blaziken This Blaziken was distributed at the comments at some submission pages located at DeviantART.com. These Blaziken, if holding a Blazikenite, will Mega-Evolve when traded into Pokémon X and Y game. Specialty Aqua Mew Aqua Mew was distributed at the Pokémon GTS Distribution Center page to herald the upcoming development of the fan story that Crystal mentioned several times in the website. Fans who downloaded the Pokémon X and Y wallpaper can receive Aqua Mew with no problems. This event ends on the same day as Pokémon X and Y were released worldwide. It is the final Pokémon that is used from the Pokémon GTS Distribution Center page. Movie Tie-In Mewtwo The Mewtwo was featured on the special Pokémon movie mini-page to commemorate the Japanese release of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Note Mewtwo Has Been Reawakened! Transfer your Mewtwo into Pokémon X Version or Pokémon Y Version to see what happens! See Mewtwo in the 16th Pokémon movie! Movie Tie-In Genesect Fans can download a zip file that contain a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time SNES ROM and a ZNES emulator, and also includes a password players could use on the secret sixteenth Pokémon Movie page - a password that allows them to obtain this shiny Genesect. It was based on a Red Genesect that is featured in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Password MOVIE16ROCKS2013 Note Enter Red Genesect Watch Red Genesect in action in ExtremeSpeed Genesect: Mewtwo Awakens, available in Japanese theaters now! Thanks for viewing! Extremespeed Eevee The Eevee was used as a part of the "Month of The Eevee", but not anymore. It is distributed via the password that is found in the original hack of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island called "Yoshi's Ultimate Island". The early version of this Eevee is normal-colored, but as in July 25, 2013, the Eevee's shininess is fixed. These shiny Eevee will evolve into a shiny Sylveon when traded into Pokémon X and Y game, although it is needed to forgot Extremespeed first due to being hacked. The password is currenlty removed from the game due the DS' online shutdowns. Password PV2A35D354 Note The Special Eevee is Here! Transfer your shiny Eevee to Pokémon X Version or Pokémon Y Version and it will evolve into a shiny Sylveon! See the shiny Eevee in Yoshi's Ultimate Island! Month of An Eevee Singing Eevee Kris' Eevee Note Wowsers! A Shiny Eevee! Transfer your Shiny Eevee to Pokémon X Version or Pokémon Y Version for a special evolution encounter! Summer Special Haxorus Password Megashot Note Iris the Haxorus! Here's a secret gift for you in the discovery of my own! Summer Special Meloetta A password for this promotion can be randomly found at the bottom of the SNES Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters page as a part of the random message. That password allow players to obtain a Meloetta at the Pokémon GTS Distribution Center website. On June 17, 2013, the password was altered to commemorate the redesign of Pokémon GTS Distribution Center. Password I'm Outta Here! (original) IMOUTTAHERE (redesign) Note Sing Along With Meloetta! Transfer your Meloetta into Pokémon X Version or Pokémon Y Version for a special care. Thanks! Fanfiction.net Mewtwo Note Mewtwo Has Been Reawakened! Transfer your Mewtwo into Pokémon X Version or Pokémon Y Version to see what happens! See Mewtwo in the 16th Pokémon movie! SJP Video Aqua Mew , , , or |ot = | |id=10113 |Met = Pokémon Event 13 |type1 = Psychic |move1 = Psystrike |type2 = Ice |move2 = Freeze Shock |type3 = Ice |move3 = Ice Burn |type4 = Water |move4 = Aqua Jet |black = yes |white = yes |black2 = yes |white2 = yes |x = no |y = no |datedis = Apr. 1, 2013 - May 24, 2013}} Note Aqua Mew Returns! Aqua Mew has been reawakened! Transfer your Shiny Mew to Pokémon X Version or Pokémon Y Version for a super special care! DeviantART Ho-Oh A password for this Pokémon can be distributed at DeviantART.com that views "Pajama Sam In the Operating Room", which the password was seen on the top of Putt-Putt. This is used to commemorate the late St. Patrick's Day. Password I Like Cheese! Note Ho-Oh Is Awaken! Be careful when you transfer your Ho-Oh to Pokémon X Version and Pokémon Y Version! It may not be able to trade back... SJP Video Eevee Note Wowsers! A Shiny Eevee! Transfer your Shiny Eevee to Pokémon X Version or Pokémon Y Version for a special evolution encounter! SJP Video Entei Note You Call Me Entei! Trade your Shiny Entei to the original Pokémon Black Version or Pokémon White Version for a special encounter! Fan Fiction 2013 Suicune Suicune was distributed to patrons of the website release of Have A Rotten Day! 2: A Party of One-Thousand in conjunction with Crystal's birthday party. These shiny Suicune allow players to encounter Zoroark at the Lostlorn Forest when traded into the original Pokémon Black and White game. Note Suicune: The Shiny Hero Trade your Shiny Suicune to the original Pokémon Black Version or Pokémon White Version for a special encounter! Birthday Mew Note Happy Birthday from Mew! You may be the best of your wish for your birthday! Winter 2013 Suicune Password PWSCDF Note Suicune: The Shiny Hero Trade your Shiny Suicune to the original Pokémon Black Version or Pokémon White Version for a special encounter! New Years Lugia A link to the Lugia from PokéCheck.com can be distributed located at the artist's comments at FurAffinity.net that views Have A Rotten Day! to players of the English Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 games to commemorate New Years Day. That Lugia was based on the Lugia, who appeared in the said fan fiction as a major character. Note Lugia is Fantastic! See Lugia soaring in action in Have A Rotten Day! available at FurAffinity.net now! Category:2013 Category:GTS Distributions Category:Unofficial Distributions